Dejando todo atrás
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Hao Asakura quiere ser Shaman King sus motivos, sus traiciones… YAOI, YAOI! AU, un enfoque 'menos enfermo' de Hao XD
1. Prólogo: Lo siento

**Disclaimer**: … Lo más cercano que tengo… es mi comic BW… No me quejo…

**Rating**: PG-13… esto se pondrá feo…

**Advertencias**: Yaoi… YAOI sí, leíste bien Y A O I… pero si me dejas un flame… bien… mejor para mi, más reviews XD

**Summary**: Hao Asakura quiere ser Shaman King; sus motivos, sus traiciones… YAOI, YAOI!! (AU, un enfoque 'menos enfermo' de Hao XD)

**Dedicatorias:** … Déjenme en paz

**Dejando todo atrás  
Prologo: Lo siento.  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki**

Era de noche, hacía un poco de frío, pero la fogata proporcionaba el calor exacto para darles una temperatura adecuada. Había sido un viaje muy largo, no recordaba bien la última vez que había estado en casa, la última vez que había visto a su hermano y a su –si es que podía llamarle así a la amagada – novia Anna. Se estiró y se tiró al piso quedando boca arriba; las estrellas lucían hermosas esa noche, como esa vez que Hao se había ido sin decirles lo motivos; Frunció el ceño, eso recuerdos no eran nada agradables, y aún así no podía evitarlos.

- ¿Está preocupado Yoh? –le preguntó Len mientras se sentaba a su lado - ¿Es Hao?

- Sí, –contestó sonriendo –es sólo que… Aún no lo entiendo, dijo que tenía sus motivos, pero aún no logro entender cuales son.

- Yo tampoco… sólo se fue un día… ni siquiera se despidió de… -volteó a ver a su izquierda; donde un chico de cabellos rubios dormía dándoles la espalda –eso fue lo que me confundi

- Es cierto… -murmuró Yoh sorprendido –se marchó antes de que saliera del hospital

- ¿Del hospital?

- Sí ¿No lo recuerdas, Len? –hizo una pausa y miró al rubio –Manta y Hao estuvieron un accidente, hace… –se llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla y dirigió su vista hacia arriba en un gesto gracioso –hace cuatro años, antes de que empezara mi entrenamiento y mi viaje para ser Shaman King…

- Ya veo… -murmuró y sonrió (que miedo) – ¿sabes? Es bueno tener su compañía en el viaje

Ambos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo para no despertar a los demás que dormían en el campamento. Mientras tanto, el chico rubio del que habían estado hablado Yoh y Len, se movía incómodo; no había estado dormido ¿cómo podía hacerlo cuando esas pesadillas no se iban? Era como tratar de olvidar lo que había pasado hace cuatro años, lo que aún seguía pasándole; Era desagradable, la sensación en su piel, su cuerpo… Varias lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Esa maldición le hacía sentir tan mal, su cuerpo no había crecido para nada, estaba encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño… Al menos ninguno de sus amigos sabía acerco de eso, a excepción de… Más lágrimas cayeron; era su culpa, si no hubiera sido tan débil, si tan sólo hubiera entrenado más... talvez él nunca se hubiera ido y su cuerpo sería el de un chico de su edad, no el de un niño. Cerró los ojos, tan sólo se estaba lastimando a si mismo con esos pensamientos, pero en ese momento tan sólo deseaba morir…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sostenía en su mano un hermoso collar y recordaba con melancolía las tiernas palabras con que se le había sido entregado, esa linda voz y esos hermosos ojos… ¿Obsesionado? Tal vez, pero era difícil conocer una persona como él y no enamorarse; sí, sí, lo admitía, lo amaba, si por él había salido de su casa para comenzar antes con su entrenamiento de Shaman King, si se había ido sin despedirse era porque… ¡Esa maldita maldición le dolía a él también! Ver como el cuerpo de la persona que tanto amaba había sido utilizado y maldecido de aquella forma… el saber que sólo si obtenia el poder de los grandes espíritus podría ver su cuerpo crecer como se suponía que debía… ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos, porque cuando todo aquello ocurrió, no importó cuanto lo trató, no pudo impedirlo, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar… y eso era mucho peor que morir… Miró a su alrededor y miró a los que se habían unido a él para ser sus camaradas, no podía hablar con nadie de su pasado, sería muy humillante contar lo que ese maldito se había atrevido a…

- El señor Hao sufre por su pasado, –escuchó una vocecita infantil –no podrá ser feliz hasta que arregle lo que se rompió.

- ¿Sigues despierto Opacho? –sonrió melancólicamente y dirigió su vista a las estrellas –odio las visitas indeseadas –murmuró neutralmente

- ¿Por qué nos siguen, señor Hao? –preguntó el pequeño ladeando la cabeza a la izquierda - ¿Es por su pasado?

- Sí, se podría decir que tenemos una cuenta pendiente…

- Nosotros sólo hacemos justicia… - una voz femenina intervino en un tono calmado algo amortiguado –aquel mal que hay en la tierra… debe ser destruido… es una pena que tengamos que tomar vidas inocentes para lograrlo, pero si ese es el precio…

- Que tontería –sonrió y se volteó a mirarla –Eres tú doncella de hierro… Te haré pagar a ti y a tus malditos seguidores… en especial a él…

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en pelear contra nosotros? –preguntó saliendo de la doncella de hierro –nosotros podemos deshacer la maldición, si te nos unieras…

- Nunca –respondió cortantemente mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a ella sonriendo –Si no fuera por él… Manta nunca habría recibido esa maldición…

- Marco ya nos es parte de los soldados X –contestó calmadamente, sonriendo también –no era quién yo creía…

- Sí, y gracias a tu estupidez…

- ¿Qué te duele más? ¿La maldición o que haya sido el primero que…?

Cualquier cosa que la chica fuera a decir fue remplazada por un grito ahogado al notar que el espíritu de Hao (mejor conocido como el espíritu de fuego) la sujetaba con fuerza provocándole heridas más graves de las que recibía dentro de la doncella de hierro, pero aún así no perdería su calma. La miró con calma, no importaba cuanto esa inútil sonriera tranquilamente, podía sentir su miedo, casi podía olerlo; No había caso, esa tonta no entendería por las buenas ni por las malas, tal vez si la mataba… Esquivó un péndulo que se dirigía a toda velocidad a su rostro; había olvidado de nuevo que esa molestia nunca iba sola…

- No te atrevas a dañar a la doncella Jeanne –gritó un chico mientras se preparaba para atacarlo

- Es suficiente Lyserg –le detuvo la chica

- Es la última vez que tendremos esta plática… -le sonrió y sin el menor cuidado hizo que su espíritu desapareciera y la dejara caer –la próxima vez… no tendré compasión

- Entiendo –murmuró ella sonriendo mientras la sujetaban unas espinas que salían de la doncella de hierro –si no eres nuestro amigo… eres nuestro enemigo… -entró dentro del objeto de tortura y éste se cerró.

El chico del péndulo se dio la vuelta y se marchó junto con la chica; estúpido Hao, ya se las pagaría algún día…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Continuaba sin creerlo, todo ese horrible accidente había sucedido apenas dos horas, aún no podía moverse con facilidad, el dolor en su cuerpo era terrible. Se recostó sobre la cama de su amigo; Era cierto, no había podido hacer, le había fallado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro. No podía ser cierto… No lo era… Era una pesadilla…

- ¿Hao? – una voz media le hizo salir de sus pensamientos –no fue tu culpa…

- Yo... yo... ¡Lo siento tanto! –murmuró difícilmente entre las lágrimas

- No es gran cosa, –sonrió fingidamente –al menos seré joven por siempre…

- Si pudiera…

- No importa Hao… -sonrió acomodándose en la cama –realmente no importa…

- Iré con Yoh… está preocupado… y…

- No le digas nada –murmuró tomando la mano de Hao –por favor… no le digas a nadie…

- Pe… pero… -levantó la cabeza y se volteó hacia él –Manta, tal vez ellos sepan…

- No, era un hechizo prohibido… -los conocimientos de esos libros están perdidos… -respondió con la voz quebrada –no les digas nada…

- Manta… -los dedos del rubio se posaron en sus labios

- Estaré bien… en serio… -cerró los ojos y murmuró –ahora sólo quiero descansar…

- Te dejo… -murmuró mientras se levantaba.

Antes de salir en la habitación miró hacia atrás y observó las lágrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro del rubio. Cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella, al levantar la mirada se encontró con la novia de su hermano…

- Esos conocimientos… aunque los tuvieran, no les servirían de nada, se necesita de un gran poder espiritual y de los objetos con los cuales fueron hecha la maldición

- No me importa, no me rendiré –apretó los dientes y los puños –Encontraré a ese maldito y…

- Eres un necio… -murmuró la chica suspirando –si así lo quieres… será mejor que te vayas antes de que Yoh se entere, sería muy doloroso para él…

Asintió y se alejó por el pasillo. Era mejor de esa forma, ya había causado demasiado daño, no había razón por la cual quedarse. Llegó hasta la puerta del hospital, tenía dos opciones: una era ir con Yoh y contarle todo, la otra… era irse y encontrar la solución él solo. Sí, tal vez era mejor de esa forma, nadie más saldría lastimado y no tendría que cuidar de nadie… sí, esa era la mejor decisión que había tomado en toda su vida.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Merle: n.n A mí me gustó… Apoco no es linda la forma en que escribo???

Celes: o.O? Yo diría traumante…

Merle: ¬ ¬ Tú cállate… ejem, bueno, para los que no le entendieron –celes alza la mano –y para los perdidos como ella… mi fic va a ser… UN HAO/MANTA!!! No les parece hermoso?

Celes: No ¬ ¬UU… pero de todas formas –comienza a sellar todo… de nuevo –SIN REVIEW NO HAY ACTUALIZACI"N!!!!

Merle: Ajá… y… egh… bueno, creo que es todo… ah sí!! Para las fans de Marco: XD les voy a dar un Marco sepxy y loco… no me lo agradezcan XD

Celes: Lo de sexy y loco… que no ya lo estaba?

Merle: Sí, pero es un loco a mi estilo… muajajaajjajaja –ve que Celes se esconde debajo de la mesa –un loco psicópata (¬¬UU que gran diferencia) no como YO!! Ejem… _Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!_


	2. 1 Mala Suerte

**Disclaimer**: … Lo más cercano que tengo… son mis comics BW y SN… No me quejo, por lo menos tengo algo JAJAJAJAJAJA ¬¬ mueranse de envidia (Celes: Sí, sobre todo, SN es propiedad del CEGLOME MUAJAJAJA!!!)

**Rating**: PG-13… esto se pondrá feo…

**Advertencias**: Yaoi… YAOI sí, leíste bien Y A O I… pero si me dejas un flame… bien… mejor para mi, más reviews XD

**Summary**: Hao Asakura quiere ser Shaman King; sus motivos, sus traiciones… YAOI, YAOI!! (AU, un enfoque 'menos enfermo' de Hao XD)

**Dedicatorias:** … Pues a todas las pocas personitas que les gusta esta pareja.

**Dejando todo atrás  
1.- Mala suerte  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki**

Había amanecido hace apenas una hora y ya se encontraban de nuevo caminando por ese horrible desierto, pero al menos estaba acompañando a Yoh. Recorrió con la mirada a todos los que se habían integrado al equipo durante el viaje y a sus viejos amigos. Sonrió levemente, Yoh tenía amigos leales que harían cualquier cosa por él, incluso talvez renunciar al título de Shaman King. Su sonrisa se borró al más pequeño de los integrantes, definitivamente la situación de Manta siempre le causaría esa sensación de tristeza, si Yoh lo supiera trataría de ayudar, pero sería en vano…

- Señorita Anna, -la llamó una chica de cabello rosa –le veo muy preocupada ¿Es por el joven… Hao? –susurró para que nadie más la escuchara.

- Sí –respondió fríamente sin voltear a verla –llegado el momento, Yoh y Hao tendrán que enfrentarse, y cuando eso suceda Yoh…

- Pero el joven Yoh tiene una razón, en cambio Hao…

- ¡Cállate Tamao! –le gritó deteniéndose -¡El que tú no sepas sus razones no significa que Hao no las tenga!

La chica se quedó callada y en su rostro se podía apreciar el rictus de sorpresa, vergüenza y confusión. No era su culpa que no conociera las razones, nadie lo hacía y sin embargo, todos estaban preocupados por lo que pasaría cuando Yoh y Hao se enfrentaran; No lo entendía, simplemente no lo entendía. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y los débiles sollozos abandonaron sus labios, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar detenerse. Sintió una mano tomar la suya y escuchó una voz bastante conocida para ella, Manta Oyamada siempre se preocupaba por todos.

- No te preocupes Tamao –le sonrió el rubio y comenzó a caminar con ella –Hao era alguien muy reservado con todo lo que se refería a su intimidad, así que no te sientas mal, no lo conociste lo suficiente…

- Gra… Gracias Manta –murmuró sonriendo y limpiándose la cara

- Es el colmo –dijo Anna antes de comenzar a caminar

Todos la miraban sin atreverse a decir nada. Colocó su mano en el hombro de la rubia y asintió sonriendo, no había necesidad de hacerle recordad cosas desagradables a Manta, menos cuando se encontraban rodeados de personas que no conocían esa historia…

- Vaya ¿Y ésta es la competencia? –se burló una voz masculina –será tan sencillo vencerlos en el torneo… -recorrió a todos con la vista hasta que llegó a su hermano –te aconsejo que te vuelvas más fuerte, de lo contrario sólo harás el ridículo…

- Hao… -murmuró mirándolo con una expresión triste –quiero saber… quiero saber tus razones

- Me decepcionas –sonrió y dirigió su vista al cielo –eres incapaz de proteger a las personas que te importan…

- ¿A que te refieres con ello?

- Pensé que…

El sonido de unas cadenas acercándose peligrosamente a él hizo que detuviera lo que tenía planeado decir, volteó a ver al insolente que había sido tan sólo encontrándose con esa molesta mujer, la mataría con sus propias manos si no dejaba de interferir. De pronto vio las cadenas rígidas ¿En que dirección habían ido?

Sólo alcanzó a ver a Manta que trataba inútilmente de deshacerse de ellas; comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, esa escena era casi idéntica a…

- ¿Entiendes Hao? –se abrió la doncella de hierro y la chica salió –el pasado no se marcha, siempre estará ahí… recordándote que fallaste, que si no hubiera sido por tu culpa, talvez las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

- Si no te callas ahora mismo ¡Te mataré! –gritó desesperadamente

- Lo pediré una última vez ¿Estás con nosotros?

- Jamás –contestó ya harto de su actitud

- Así lo has querido, mi estimado Hao –sonrió y entró de nuevo en la doncella de hierro

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, escuchó a Yoh gritar el nombre del que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo. Volteó rápidamente sólo para encontrarse con el chico de cabello y ojos verdes (la niña inglesa), que siempre acompañaba a la supuesta virgen, sujetando al rubio y desapareciendo junto con él.

Se mordió el labio y se retiró del lugar murmurando: "Maldita sea"

.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Merle: Sí, sí ya saben que dentro de 8 fics me largo de con o sin acabar mis fics ¬ ¬ ahora… como no creo acabar este, les dejos un link para que vean como mi mentecita se imagina a Manta… quien dice que no está bueno el pequeño?? Eh?? Ahorita mismo los golpeo Xd no se crean.

Recomendaciones (sólo quítenle los espacios XD):

- h t t p : w w w . g e o c i t i e s . c o m / c e g l o m e

- h t t p : w w w . g e o c I t I e s . c o m / c e g l o m e / m a n t a . j p g


	3. 2 Culpa

**Disclaimer**: … Lo más cercano que tengo… son mis comics BW y SN… No me quejo, por lo menos tengo algo JAJAJAJAJAJA ¬¬ muéranse de envidia (Celes: Sí, sobre todo, SN es propiedad del CEGLOME MUAJAJAJA!!!)

**Rating**: PG-13… ¬.¬ bueno, según Celes por mal ocicovulario… según yo por… algunas cositas…

**Advertencias**: Yaoi… YAOI sí, leíste bien Y A O I… pero si me dejas un flame… bien… mejor para mi, más reviews XD

**Summary**: Hao Asakura quiere ser Shaman King; sus motivos, sus traiciones… YAOI, YAOI!! (AU, un enfoque 'menos enfermo' de Hao XD)

**Dedicatorias:** … Pues a todas las pocas personitas que les gusta esta pareja Buuuuuaaaaaaaa estoy continuando un fic en vez de subir uno nuevo!!!.

**Dejando todo atrás  
2.- Culpa  
Por: Merle-chan Kanasuki**

Le miraba con aburrimiento, el pequeño rubio se dedicaba a mirar el piso con tristeza murmurando de ven en cuando algunas cosas. Se acomodó en su asiento y recargó sus brazos y su cara en el respaldo de la banca que se encontraba frente a él; Como de costumbre, se encontraban refugiados en una iglesia, la hacían cada vez que tenían que sacrificar a alguien inocente, pero a fin de cuentas valía la pena, su razón era justa, librarían al mundo de aquel mal y podrían lograrlo con la doncella Jeanne. Sonrió, no estaba dudando, era sólo que aún no se acostumbraba al modo de hacer las cosas de sus camaradas y realmente encontraba innecesario el tener que obligar a Hao a unirse a ellos, se suponía que con el poder de la virgen Jeanne y de su espíritu sagrado sería suficiente para ganar el título de Shaman King y así cambiar aquel mal del mundo que le había costado toda su vida…

- ¿Por qué quieren a Hao? –lo sacó de sus pensamientos la voz del rubio –He investigado sobre ustedes… y realmente no hay motivo alguno para que sigan empeñados en tener a Hao…

- Nuestras razones no son de tu importancia… recuerda que lo que pasó la última vez –contestó fríamente mirando al rubio.

- ¿Es lo que te dices Lyserg? –preguntó Manta en un tono irónico y una sonrisa amarga - ¿te sientes menos culpable de haber ayudadazo a Marco? Me mentiste… casi se arruina mi amistad con Hao por tu culpa y…

- Cállate –se levantó y se dirigió a él –el fin justifica los medios… tú sólo estabas en el camino…

- Te odio tanto Lyserg… -murmuró levantando la vista –no te imaginas cuanto… desearía… jamás haberte conocido…

- Que palabras tan duras viniendo de alguien tan dulce cómo tú… -se arrodilló frente a él y alzó su barbilla –sí, estaba fingiendo, pero… no te mentí, ese día en la lluvia no te mentí… -recargó su frente en la de Manta y entrecerró los ojos –Tuve mis razones…

- ¿Para quedarte parado sin hacer nada? ¿dejando que usara ese conjuro en mi? –pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos –eres la razón por la que me odio a mi mismo… Ni siquiera puedo mirar a Hao… Yo… yo…

- ¿Por qué sigues pensando en él? –preguntó interrumpiendo, colocando sus manos en el rostro de Manta –no sabes… cuanto me gustaría ver cómo sería tu hermoso rostro si Marco no hubiera puesto esa maldición en ti…

- déjame en paz –murmuró bajando el rostro y desviando la mirada –no te entiendo…

- Lo que sentí… Nunca fue una mentira

Acercó sus labios a os de Manta y le dio un leve beso; se sentía tan bien ser el primero, ni siquiera Hao había podido probar esos finos y dulces labios, no le importaba que ese beso hubiera sido robado ni que Manta lo odiara más que antes…

- No… -susurró negando con la cabeza - ¿Por qué lo has hecho Lyserg?

- Manta…

- No… no… Tú no sabes… no sabes… lo repugnante que es que alguien toque un cuerpo tan… -se mordió el labio y miró a Lyserg –te odio tanto…

No dijo nada, sólo se levantó y se dirigió a la salida y salió de la iglesia cerrando las puertas dejando sólo a Manta. Ya afuera, se encontró que no sólo lo esperaba una mujer rubia, sino también alguien que le resultaba desagradable de cualquier manera. Observó a la señorita Minne y después a Hao Asakura. Suspiró, que fastidio, no tenía la paciencia necesaria para aguantar a ese sujeto, por lo que dio media vuelta y se fue en otra dirección, sólo deteniéndose cuando la voz de Hao le ordenó hacerlo en un tono amenazante.

- No sé lo que tu supuesta virgen y su séquito de idiotas tengan conmigo, pero si vuelven a tocar a Manta o a Yoh… juro que lo pagarán caro…

- ¿Sabes algo? –volteó a mirarlo descaradamente y se pasó la lengua por los labios –son deliciosos…

Frunció y ceño y gruñó por lo bajo, maldito idiota, se había atrevido a probar algo que por derecho era suyo… Miró a la mujer rubia que sólo le sonrió y se marchó en la misma dirección que el chico de cabello verde. Entró n la iglesia y se dirigió a Manta que se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas de la primera fila, tenía la mirada triste, desde aquel día en el hospital no lo había visto feliz de nuevo. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, no estaba listo para hablar con él, pero debía hacerlo…

- Manta…

- ¿Te arrepientes? –preguntó sin cambiar su mirada de dirección…

- No –pronunció fríamente y sonriendo de una manera extraña –no me arrepiento de haber librado de un humano tan inútil cómo t

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, sabía que llegado el momento oiría esas palabras, pero nunca pensó que dolerían tanto, después de todo Marco había tenido razón, le hacia un favor al poner esa maldición en su cuerpo, así estaría marcado para… ¡Eso que importaba! Su mundo se colapsaba, estaba perdiendo a la persona que más apreciaba y todo por culpa de su debilidad. Sí, era lo mejor, dejar libre a Hao…

- sólo lo haces más fácil Hao… Sé que soy débil, que ni siquiera acabe el entrenamiento, que no puedo cuidar de mi mismo, que soy un estorbo para los demás… por eso… quisiera pedirte un último favor…

- No estoy para cumplir caprichos…

- Mátame… -murmuró con voz baja

Se sorprendió y miró a Manta, esa nunca había sido su intención, sus palabras habían sido muy crueles e hirientes, pero…No, no, eso no debía pasar, se suponía que si se había arriesgado a lastimar a Manta de esa forma era para que se olvidar de él, no para que pensara que su existencia era insignificante. Se levantó dispuesto a salir pero la mano de Manta sosteniendo la suya lo detuvo, de dio la vuelta y acercó su mano para tocar su rostro, pero un esqueleto con una hoz lo detuvo. Frunció el ceño de nuevo y volteó hacia la entrada, pudo ver a un hombre, con una apariencia bastante extraña, que miraba con una sonrisa y jugaba con unos anillos.

- Ya ha sido suficiente por un día…

- Vamos Manta –escuchó la voz de Anna que no sonaba fría en ese momento –por favor, debemos seguir con el viaje

- Sí –asintió y se dirigió a la salida –espero… que me concedas ese capricho Hao…

- Manta… -murmuró cuando el rubio se fue junto con los acompañantes de Yoh –no me rendir

- Espero que no… Manta no soportaría nada así de nuevo… Cuídate Hao –murmuró saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

- Hasta pronto –se despidió de Yoh y se volvió a sentar en una de las bancas –que lugar tan silencioso…

**.- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .**

Merle: Fin del cap, sí, soy una floja y??? Ah… si, si ustedes dejan los POCOS reviews….

CEles: Los invitamos a la página del CeGloMe

GLOry: vamos a extrenar nuestro nuevo comic: Ceglome Adventure

MErle: ¬.¬ Además… hay yaoi… y no yaoi en el contenido… ustede decidan… PERO SNTES DEJENME UN REVIEW!!!

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
